perhaps I was wrong
by Always Cartinelli
Summary: Veronica gently squeezed the blonde's side. "But if I can have you here with me; and you allowing me to snuggle against you ... then things aren't as bad as I thought it would be when I came home."


**Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum**

**Bingo Challenge**

**Bingo Slot (16) [Gene] Hurt/Comfort**

**The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

**#182 (Dialogue) - "This was not how I pictured today going."**

**Betty Deserves Better Forum**

**The 'Seven Deadly Sins' Challenge**

**Sin: 7 - Envy, Character: 18 - Veronica Lodge**

What are you doing here?" Veronica narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Marcy grinned as she looked up at her slightly older cousin. "Aunt Hermione invited me." She sank back against the back of the over stuffed chair.

"Why?" Veroncia demanded her tone holding deep anger.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione kept her annonyance at the way her daughter's was behaving in check. After all this was between Ronnie and Marcy. Marcy didn't need her to step in any longer. After all the two girls were little children any longer. She did throw a dark look over at her daughter in warning.

Veronica took a deep breath as she unwound. "I'm sorry for being such a total bitch; Marcy. I am happy to see you after all." She finally realized that her cousin truly didn't deserve her anger this time. It wasn't fair to hash out her rotten mood on Marcy when Marcy hadn't done anything as _yet_ to earn it.

Marcy tilted her head. "I feel that I came to Riverdale just in time."

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Don't even try to fix this Marcy. If you even try to then you will just mess things up worse then they all ready are." She brown eyes darkned even more as she stared at her cousin in deeper anger.

"Ronnie!" Hermione managed to get out. "Go to your room right now!" She shook her hand at her only daughter. "_Now_!" She growled as she could tell Veronica was ready to fight her.

Veronica's anger grew. Then she remembered whom was in front of her; and whom wasn't in front of her. She tightly nodded, and turned and stormed to her room.

Hermione winced at the sound of her daughter's bedroom door being slammed shut. "Perhaps I was wrong in invinting you here right now Marcy." She sighed looking over at her deeply concerned niece.

Marcy shook her head. "With Ronnie and I ... it's never a good time for me to visit." She sighed as she looked towards the hallway. "I just hope that in time she can realize that I truly do want to help her. That I am no longer that persky little hanger on that I was." She looked back over into her undersanding aunt's eyes. "I'll keep proving it to her is all."

"You are like a sister to Ronnie." Hermione smirked. "Out of all the cousinships; you are the truly the only one that she truly treats as if you were her sibling." She sighed. "Now that she knows the full truth on whom her father truly is ... and I managed to move her away from New York to Riverdale. She's finally making real true friends here." She stood to her feet and walked over to her niece. "Be patient with her ... and she'll stop having these knee jerks reactions every time she sees you dear."

Marcy nodded.

Before anything more could be said the door bell rang.

"Smithers is out; so I better get that. I'll be back dear." Hermione said as she walked towards the hallway. She walked to the door and opened it. She grew concerned due to the deep worry playing out on Betty's face. "What is wrong dear?" Her heart wretched as she expected more trouble from Alice to come out of the young blonde teens mouth.

Betty sighed deeply. "Is Veronica home?"

Hermione nodded as she allowed the teen to pass her by. "She's up in her room."

Betty looked into the older Lodge's eyes in question.

"Go on." Hermione nodded towards the stairs. She watched as the blonde quickly walked up the stairs towards her daughter. She shut the door with deep worry over what must have happened to her daughter to cause her daughter to be so hurt.

...

Betty knocked on the closed door.

"Go away!" Veronica's hard voice sounded.

"Ronnie ..." Betty husked out.

The door opened suddenly and Veronica stared wide eyed into the deeply watery concerned blue green ones of the blonde. "Sorry B. I thought you were my cousin." She sighed as she waved her best friend into her room. Once the blonde was inside she shut the door; normally this time. She sighed deeply as she walked back over to her bed; and flopped back on it once more.

Betty stood where she had stopped once she had walked into the bedroom. Her arms crossed across her waist. Her teeth worried her lower lip.

"If you aren't lying beside me within the next two minutes B ... then ..." Veronica sighed as her eyes stared up at her ceiling. She felt the bed dip gently as the blonde sat down. She felt Betty's lie next to her. She moved so her head could rest against Betty's stomach. Her right arm wrapped around Betty's thin waist. "That's better." She whispered.

Betty gently ran her fingers through the smooth raven hair of the brunnette against her chest.

"This was not how I pictured today going." Veronica's disappointed voice sounded from the quiet of the room. "Not at all."

Betty didn't have an answer to that.

Veronica gently squeezed the blonde's side. "But if I can have you here with me; and you allowing me to snuggle against you ... then things aren't as bad as I thought it would be when I came home."

Betty smiled softly. "I feel the same." She confessed as she pressed a little closer into the other girl's body. She frowned. "But to bad that days have to turn to crap at times for these moments to happen."

"It's life." Veronica sighed as she rolled her eyes. She looked up to just meet the bottom of Betty's chin; as the blonde had moved her head back so she could stare up at her ceiling. She rested her chin just above the blonde's left breast; she could feel the beat of the blonde's heart.

...

"Envy suits you." Toni smirked as she rested her head against the pillow.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "Not the best after sex comment to make." She grew tight as she pulled away from her lover.

"You deny this mad desire to have hot sex wasn't due to your "fight" with Veronica?" Toni moved to her side as she watched her long legged red haired girlfriend jerk off the bed. Her eyes raked up and down the smooth white skin on display. "How wonder how much envy Veronica has for you Cheryl. After all you freely get to be with me whenever you want ... in private and in public. While she can't ..."

Cheryl turned around her arms crossed underneath her bouncing breasts. "Don't even go there Toni. Not like this." She couldn't keep the shiver from her body.

Toni's right eye brow rose. "What changed with you Cheryl?" She sat up in the bed not bothering to cover herself.

Cheryl smirked. She moved back to the bed. Leaning forward as she placed her hands on either side of her lover's waist. "Nothing." She husked as she captured her lover's lips with her own. She pressed her front against Toni's as she felt her desire spike up once more.

...

"Can you stay tonight?" Veronica looked over at Betty whom was sitting in the over stuffed chair near the window.

"Of course." Betty nodded her head firmly.

"If you can't then that's fine Betty." Veronica sighed.

Betty narrowed her eyes. "I want to stay Ronnie." She breathed in deeply. "I better call mom and get the fight out of the way."

Veronica winced as she realized what she had caused to happen. "Don't worry about it B. We'll do this another night."

Betty stood to her feet; and she walked over. She knelt in front of Veronica's whom was sitting on the side of her bed. "I want to stay with you Veronica." She placed a gentle hand over her best friend's. "Even if you weren't going through this rotten moment today; I would still want to be here with you." She tilted her head. "You know I feel more at home here with you then I do at my own home."

Veronica silently nodded.

"So no more of this." Betty hummed.

"Right no more this." Veronica smiled.

Betty kept a close eye on Veronica; as she reached into her back pocket for her cell. She quickly pressed her mom's name. Placing the phone to her right ear. Her fingers intertwined with Veronica's as she waited for her mother to answer.

"I'm busy right now Elizabeth." Her mother's annoyed voice sounded in her ear.

"Thought I'll tell you that I won't be home tonight is all mom." Betty spoke in a calm voice.

"You aren't going to be staying at the Jones's trailer young lady. I will not allow you to become pregnant like your sister." Alice's angry voice sounded through the phone.

Veronica's soul dropped as she pictured Betty and Jughead sleeping with one another. She knew that Betty and Jughead had given each other their viriginty months ago. She fought the tears from showing. She felt Betty's slightly harden her squeezing of her hand. But then Betty hold was more gentle.

"You aren't one to speak mother." Betty spoke bitterly. "After all you yourself had a child before graduating high school. So you can't take the high road here." She felt her raw anger against her mother rise once more. But she really didn't want to fight with her mother yet again. She wanted to get off the phone; so she could spend the rest of night with Veronica. In Veronica's arms. Where she felt safe and home. The sooner she could let her mother know where she was the sooner she could hang up the damn phone.

"You are grounded Elizabeth Cooper!" Alice spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Actually I'm not mom." Betty replied equally calmly. "I am going to be staying at the Pembroke tonight. Perhaps I'll remain all weekend. I'll text you when I know for sure. Good bye." She lowered the phone and pressed end. She tossed the phone onto the bed. Her eyes squeezed shut her headache pounding behind her eyes.

"My mother is such a freaking hypocrite! After all she herself became pregnant with FP Jones's son when she was still in high school." Betty's eyes opened with fire leaping through the sea of stormy blue and green. She jumped to her feet, and yanked her hand away from Veroncia's. "She is the one whom gave up the child; my real brother; when he was just a newborn. Not giving one thought of his well being ... not until last year when she decided that she wanted to get to know him." Her body grew stiff as she thought of when she learned that 'Chic' whom she thought was her brother 'Charles' confessed to having murdered Charles and stealing his identity so he could come to Riverdale. She barked out am harsh laugh. What a joke that was on 'Chic'. Here he thought he murdered himself into a swell family ... all to learn that his step-father was a physo killer himself whom had no problem with murdering his own children; and grandchildren all due to them living a 'sinful' life.

Betty angry shook her head. "I can't wait to be eighteen then I can finally move out of that damn house." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she faced up to what a truly fucked up messed up family she was born into. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "I'm never having children. Natural or adoption. There is no way that I would bring any innocent soul into the Cooper or Smith bloodline." Her spine stiffened as she firmly closed that door from her soul. She felt a deep loss as something very precious died within herself. But she was going to save innocent souls any way she could. Even through she killed something precious inside her own very soul in doing so.

"So too soon to let Mama Alice know that you, and I plan on living together after we graduate." Veronica guessed.

Betty's sighed. "Mom all ready knows." She darkly chuggled. "From the first moment she saw you; she knew that I wasn't going to give you up." Her shoulders stiffened. "Mom figures she only has two years left to make my childhood a living hell with her over bearings. She fully knows that once I turn eighteen then I'm out of that house. Mom knows that once I'm an adult then I won't want to be freely around her." Tears sparkled in her eyes as she angerly shakes her head. "Why does she make it so damn hard to honesty love her? I mean she has made my life unbearable since ..." Betty closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I do love my mom deeply. But she makes it very hard to want to be around her." Her blue green sad eyes opened to meet those of the brunnette whom very recently just came into her life ... and has made a home within so damn quickly. Much more quicker then anyone else has ... even her own parents aren't as close to her soul as Veronica Lodge is. Veroncia whom is very much still a stranger to her ... but Veronica was_ home_.

...

"So I take it that is the main reason why Ronnie has finally realized that there are other people on this planet?" Marcy finally spoke after her aunt had returned. When her aunt didn't answer she leaned forward to place a hand on her shoulder, "Aunt Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head gently. "Did you say something Marcy?"

"The blonde whom I saw rush up the staircase ... she's the reason why Veronica didn't completly shut me out before." Marcy nod towards the hallway where the staircase could be seen from the couch.

"Betty ..." Hermione sighed as she looked out into the hallway herself.

Marcy knew better then to speak. She knew this aunt of her's and she could tell that her aunt was deeply concerned. Something that had nothing to do with Veronica; but it had to do with the blonde.

"Betty has quickly come part of this family in such a short time." Hermione looked over into her red headed niece's eyes. "She's like that missing piece that had always felt like it was missing ... then was found again."

Marcy nodded. "Can't wait to meet my new cousin then." She smiled.

Hermione's eyes harden. "Don't treat ..."

Marcy held up her right hand. "Hey Aunt 'Mione you know tha I would never damage her anymore then she all ready is."

"Marcy." Hermione was ashamed that she invinted Marcy to the Pembroke ... to Riverdale. She hadn't considered everything before she thought of invinting her niece.

Marcy's thoughts raced as she thought of whom that blonde, that Betty was ... truly nothing clicked. Her breath caught at the sharp warning look in her aunt's eyes. "I mean no harm Aunt Hermione. I promise you that I won't hurt Betty for the world." She kept her eyes on her aunt's. She waited.

Hermione blinked. "I'm sorry Marcy." She placed her right hand over her niece's which had remained on her shoulder. "It's just Betty needs so much love; and protectiveness is all."

"I get it Aunt Hermione." Marcy nodded.

"Yes you do." Hermione nodded.

**end **


End file.
